


Of famous wizards, love potions and snickering bastards.

by ipreferlemonpie



Series: Of Albus, Scorpius and their friends. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Albus Severus Potter generation, Malfoy twins, Multi, Pippa Malfoy and the Bartoli twins are my OCs, There are some unconfirmed characters, despersonalization disorder, even Dean is a wizard, gift story, gift story for my friends, lots of original characters AKA my friends, minor crossover, minor johnlock, this is gonna be crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferlemonpie/pseuds/ipreferlemonpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be a successful wizard or witch, you must graduate from a wizarding school, in Albus's case, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Of course Albus hadn't considered that Hogwarts wasn't as pleasant as it sounded. <br/>He hadn't counted on smartass twins, nosey friends, uppity cats, his bully of a brother and madmen running down the halls.<br/>Those would be the craziest seven years of his life.</p><p>---x---<br/>Nineteen years later, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy generation. In which, Draco has twins, and Albus isn't sorted into Gryffindor.<br/>Expect lots of Original Characters and weird situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Flabbergasted Malfoys and great surprises.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my crazy enslaving friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+crazy+enslaving+friends).



> This is a temporary title (?). Anyways, this is a gift story for my friends who love Harry Potter and wished to be in J.K. Rowling's wizarding world.   
> And because I'm a fandom junky, I've borrowed some characters from other fandoms. :P
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to the respective owners/authors. Whatever. You know the drill. I just borrow universes and characters and mix them with my own. *Waves hand offhandedly.*

❀❀❀ ☾ ❀❀❀

Chapter 1: Of Flabbergasted Malfoys and great surprises.

When his wife, Astoria Greengrass, had gotten pregnant, Draco had hoped (and expected) a healthy baby boy. So when September 6 had rolled around and Astoria's water broke and gave birth to twins he had not been prepared. In fact, he had been far from ready, he had been flabbergasted to the point of not being able to move nor to speak. Everyone had been astounded except for his mother, who had smiled smuggly and announced that she had suspected it from the very beginning. But, what had truly shocked everyone was that it had been one baby boy and one baby girl.

  
"What are we going to _do_?" Whispered Draco to his mother. "We had only prepared one room!"

  
"Oh, Draco, stop panicking, it's not very becoming of you," she scorned, but then in a much softer tone, she added. "We'll manage."

  
Draco had then been called to his wife's side, who had his son tucked away in soft blue towels between her arms, he had been given a bundle of pink cotton sheets to hold, and between them peeked a pale face with rosy cheeks and a tuff of white blonde hair and silver grey eyes. Oh, Draco had fallen in love then. This babe was his daughter, her tiny, beautiful daughter. He had loved his son as soon as he had been in the womb, but he had been uncertain of the baby he had in his arms, not anymore, Draco thought. He loved this bundle of light as mush as his little boy.

  
 "What shall we call her?" Astoria asked as she swayed little Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy in her arms. "I was thinking about Andromeda, like your aunt."

  
 "I think..." Draco started as he continued to stare at the small, sleeping body in his arms. "I think we should name her like your mother."

  
 "Patricia?" Astoria sounded surprised, not once had Draco considered any of her family names.

  
 "Yes," he looked up and into Astoria's pale loving orbs. "Patricia Andromeda Malfoy."

  
 Astoria smiled in agreement, her eyes watering at the sight of the loving expression her husband had as he stared at their children. Their little bundles of joy.

  
❀❀❀ ☾ ❀❀❀

  
In the end, Draco and Astoria had decided for the twins to share a room and a crib, at least, until they were too big or decided on separate rooms.

  
 All the while, Narcissa Malfoy had taken the role of official photographer of the babes, taking pictures whenever she could. Draco had stolen a picture of Scorpius and Patricia holding hands while sleeping and decided to keep it in the little agenda he carried around, now, he hoped his mother didn't find out. Astoria had taken to sleeping in the the twins' room sometimes, Draco only finding out after waking up to an empty bed.

But from all the different behaviors, the oddest one, Draco thought, was his father's.

  
 The stern and never loving Lucius Malfoy had had a change of heart. The first couple of days Lucius had kept his distance, but as the days became weeks, he had starting coming to watch his grandchildren play or sleep, and now, he seemed to be in constant fight with his wife on who would take care of them at that moment. If Draco weren't seeing his father's behavior with his own eyes, he would have laughed at whoever told him this would happen, he would have cackled like a mad man and shooed the informant. But now, he wasn't so sure.

  
 Draco smiled, and not that ugly sneer he used to sport in his childhood days, but a true, heart warming smile.

  
  _All is well_ , thought Draco.

❀❀❀ ☾ ❀❀❀

Draco had come to realize that while a three months old Scorpius made cooing noises, Pippa (how Narcissa had come to refer to his daughter), apart from the occasional giggle or cry, remained silent and observant. Draco had become worried, but his mom had assured him there was nothing to be restless about.

  
 So when Pippa had clearly said "dad" in a glum March morning, Draco had almost broken his neck trying to turn fast enough to look at his daughter.

  
 Pippa had been sitting up on her crib while her brother slept. She had curly white hair, and her eyes had changed to be like her mother's  glasz eyes, a mixture between silver, green and light blue. He had come to think of them as colorless because of how pale they were.

  
 Draco had fallen to the ground, and crawled all the way to his daughter. "What did you say?"

  
 The babe, because she was no more than six months old, stared at him as if he were stupid, and Draco had never felt more joy in his whole life at being insulted in such a way. 

 "Dad," she repeated, and then, as an afterthought, added, "you."

  
 "Yes, me!" Draco had then stood up and grabbed the girl in his arms, spinning her around, she giggled with bright eyes and pink cheeks.

 "You're so smart, Pippa. I bet you got it all from me." He cooed and held her close to his heart, she grinned and pulled at his hair, making Draco hiss. "And a little devil too."

  
 Scorpius had then woken up because of the noise and started crying, making Pippa's eyes water as a wail made her way up from her chest and to her mouth.

  
 Astoria had come in shortly after and swatted him up the head, making their children giggle in mirth.

  
 Yes, all was well.

  
❀❀❀ ☾ ❀❀❀


	2. Of exceptional minds, anxiety and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa is too smart for her age. Her prodigiousness comes with a price.

Pippa had taken to learn everything faster than her brother, but had never grown apart, in fact, they seemed to grow closer. They got into fights sometimes, when Pippa would get frustrated at Scorpius for not understanding something, but then, she'd regret it and apologize. After all, she knew she was different.

  
By the age of four, Pippa had already started reading and writing, she had also started learning Spanish and French, as Lucius thought it imperative for her to speak many languages. But with being very smart, came a consequence. But no one would notice until their very first social gathering.

  
Their first event came when Scorp and Pippa were five. They had been invited for tea at the house of one of grandfather Lucius' friends. It hadn't been exactly small, there had been a fair group of children around their age and Scorp had engaged in their games easily enough, yet Pippa had simply stared from the sidelines.

  
"Hi," Pippa had whipped her gaze to the right, where the voice had come from. There had stood a small girl with pale skin, long, reddish golden hair and brown eyes.

  
"Hello," the Malfoy girl had said back and the nameless girl had grinned.

  
"I'm Paula Shoobridge," she stuck her hand out in greeting and Pippa gave it a shake.

  
"Patricia Malfoy," she had felt it then, the bubbling feeling in her chest and stomach.

 

 _Anxiety_ , she had recognized, _the beginning of panic_.

But the girl had left after she denied her invitation to play and the gurgling feeling quieted down.

  
"Pippa!" Scorpius called, staring at her with pink cheeks from exertion and shallow breath. "Come play."

  
Pippa, after much thought, had agreed, she hated saying no to Scorp. As soon as she had joined the game called tag, she regretted it.

She had felt unnerved at the close proximity of people she didn't know, and worse, when they'd touch her she'd felt her skin crawl and the gurgling feeling came back, full force. Her breathing became erratic, labored, and she felt a huge knot in her throat. "Stop..." She whispered as kids run around her yelling "Tag!" A kid run by her, pressing his hand to her shoulder, "You're it!" He had said and she felt her chest get heavy, her wind pipes closing on themselves. She had not been able to breathe as sobs raked her body. Scorpius had realized first, his high-pitched cry had alerted their parents ("Dad! Mum!"), he ran to his sister, panicking, not knowing what was wrong or how to fix it. He was smart, really smart, but not like Pippa.

"It's all right, Pippa. Don't cry," he had felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

The girl, Paula, had asked if she was alright, concern clear in her eyes.

  
Draco had heard Scorpius' voice first, he had grabbed Astoria by her hand and pulled her to the circle of kids. Draco had been scared, more than ever before. _What is happening? Where's Pippa? Are they hurt?_ In the middle had been Scorpius looking lost as he tried to calm his sister, Pippa was crouching down with her head in her hands and her eyes scrunched closed as she sobbed and tried to calm herself, she knew what was happening but had no control over her body. She couldn't do anything. 

Draco passed trough the crowd of kids and swept Pippa into his arms while Astoria carried Scorpius. Draco had cooed, making calming noises and muttering reassurances into his daughter's ears. "Pippa, shh, I'm here. Shh. Daddy's here." Pippa had wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and calmed down almost instantly. "See? Everything is okay."

  
After the episode, Draco had excused himself and his family, the host had seemed to understand and let them go easily, with the promise of another time. As they walked to the fireplace, Scorpius felt the stares of the kids and heard the cruelties of their tongues, and he bet, his sister heard it too.

  
"Freak..."   
"Weirdo."  
"She's a freak, I bet her brother is too."

  
Scorpius had clenched his jaw, squared his shoulders and closed his hand into a fist, his knuckles turning even whiter. He wouldn't let his sister pass something like this ever again. All Pippa could do was hold tighter to her dad as she felt the stares and heard the cruel words.

  
"Take care, Pippa!" She didn't need to look to recognize the voice, it had been the golden haired girl.  
Maybe not all of them were that bad.

  
❀❀❀ ☾ ❀❀❀

  
Draco and Astoria were told that their daughter had a condition that made her naturally afraid of strangers and situations she couldn't predict the outcome of, and because of this fear, being touched by strangers or people she didn't know too well made her panic, and, therefore, hyperventilate.

  
A few months after the occurrence, Paula had been invited to the Malfoy mansion as a play date for the siblings, Scorpius had received her and told her she couldn't touch his sister unless, she touched her first. Paula had understood and had been careful as much possible for her age, she had made Pippa and Scorpius giggle countless of times. Pippa realized she didn't mind her at all.

  
It took a month of play dates for Paula to receive a hug from the white blonde haired girl, they soon became friends.

  
Pippa knew she was different, and that people, magical or not, had a hard time accepting those who weren't like them, but if she had Scorpius (and Paula) she would be fine.

  
 ❀❀❀ ☾ ❀❀❀

  
As they grew up, Pippa grew less scared of strangers, yet remained tense and anxious. But as the fear left her, she was drawn more and more into herself. She would spend days and nights reading without speaking a word, she would be far into her mind with no one, but Scorpius, being able to reach her. She had  trouble understanding and connecting with her own and other people's emotions, and she held such little interest in comprehending them and socializing that the Malfoys were forced to consult St. Mungo.

  
After a couple of sessions, the psychiatrist (a witch, not a muggle) had told them that their daughter presented a mild version of depersonalization disorder, in which she didn't feel engaged in day to day situations and felt she didn't connect with her own body and emotions, and found reality absurd and surreal, making her stay in her mind for hours questioning her existence and life. Their daughter was only eight, Draco had said, but the woman had answered that her mind was older than her body.

  
The witch had recommended a pet, especially a smart one. So Draco had decided to buy a dog, he had asked Scorpius what kind of breeds Pippa liked, and he had immediately answered. "A Scottish Collie, of course, like Lassie."

  
And, Draco thought, it was totally worth it, because when he came back with a Collie pup in his arms, Pippa's eyes had lit up like lanterns and she had smiled the brightest. Scorpius had been as happy as his sister, but for different reasons, it had been a long time since she had smiled like that.

  
"What will you name her, dear?" Astoria had asked as she crouched down and held her daughter around her midriff.

  
"Sheridan," Pippa's voice had been hoarse with lack of use, but it had been laced with excitement. The pup had ran to her awaiting arms and licked her cheeks until they were wet and warm. "Scorp, come, let's go play with Sheridan."

  
"Okay," the blond boy had taken Pippa's hand with a grin and had let himself be lead to the backyard.

  
Draco surrounded his wife with his arms and laid a kiss on red, full lips. "Maybe things will be alright, now." 

"They will be," Astoria answered as she lay her head on Draco's shoulder.

  
❀❀❀ ☾ ❀❀❀


	3. Of magic wielding, envelopes and wand cores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How their magic came to be, and how it returned.   
> Oh, and it seems mail does come in on Sundays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance for any mistake. ✌

When they were babes, Scorpius had been told, they had used magic like crazy: summoning toys, levitating themselves, making it rain in his father's study, and much more. Their magic had been spontaneous and bright and wonderful. And one day, when they turned two, it just... shut down. Oh, their family had been worried and had taken them to St. Mungo, the specialists had told them that their power would manifest again later in their childhood and then, they'd keep on using it and it would never stop flowing. The reason why it shut down? No one knew, but the mediwitch had told them it happened in some children, were they muggle-born, half-blood, or pure-blood. It was as if the magic decided to rest and build itself until they truly needed it.

Scorpius wasn't too worried, they still had a month before their eleventh birthday and the start of term.

 

Scorpius had been climbing a tree when his foot slipped and he had been sure he would be plummeting to, if not a sure death, a few broken bones. He closed his eyes and braced himself, but the impact never came. He slowly opened his eyes only to come face to face with the ground, he had been suspended three inches above ground for ten seconds straight. He ran back home and found their parents at the library, as usual, with a cup of tea as they discussed the morning news. He had been grinning ear to ear with his face full of dirt.

"Scorp?" His father had raised an eyebrow and his mother had a smile on her face.

"It's back!" He grinned, even wider if possible, and his eyes shone with excitement and eagerness. "When will I get my letter?"

Soon enough, son," Draco said calmly, he had always expected for Pippa to reach her magic first, but it seemed magic had nothing to do with brains.

"When will Pippa get hers back?" Scorpius asked with concern. "She will get hers, right? She can't lose it forever, can she?"

ia smiled softly, her dark curls framing her pale face beautifully. "Don't worry, darling, she will definitely get hers."

 

Pippa had been listening just from outside the door, she had been waiting for her magic to show up for a while now. She bit her lip as she felt anxiety seep into her blood, coursing through her body. _What if I don't have magic? What if I am a... a squib? I can't be, I used to have it... But if-_

Her thoughts had been interrupted by a wet nose against her hand, Sheridan was a full grown Scottish Collie now, and she was beautiful. Her head, when on all fours, reached a little over her waist and if she were to stand in her back legs, she'd be, at least, a head taller than Pippa. Sheridan had been really helpful in the past years, she had been trained to sense a panic or anxiety attack before it happened and had brought her back from the confines of her mind many times. It would pain Pippa to leave her. If she did leave, of course.

 

A week passed, and still, Pippa didn't show any sign of regaining her magical powers. It had been between one of Scorpius many reassurances during dinner that Pippa snapped, fully connecting to one emotion: anger.

 

"Scorpius, just shut up for once!" Her outburst had silenced the whole table, theirs parents eyes wide in shock and Scorpius' mouth closed tight.

 

Pippa blushed scarlet as her mother got ready to reprimand her. "Patricia Andromeda Malfoy, how dare you raise your voice in such a manner?"

 

Pippa winced internally. "But-"

 

"No buts!" Her mom said.

 

"Bt mmm!"

Everyone turned to look at Scorpius, who had his lips in a firm line, not being able to separate them, a desperate look in his eyes.

And then, Pippa started giggling and Draco couldn't help it either, a laugh, more from relief than humor, burst from his chest and even the angry Astoria let out a small laugh. As soon as Pippa calmed down, Scorpius' lips parted with a sigh of relief.

"I'm never messing with you again." Grumbled a very disgruntled blond, and this declaration enticed even more laughs from the family of four.

 

 ❀❀❀ ☾ ❀❀❀

 

It had been a lazy Sunday morning when two snowy owls tapped on the kitchen windows, each one of them with an envelope clutched tight on their left claw.

"Mum! Dad!" Called the twins, both with identical expressions full of wonder.

 

"Yes, yes, we're coming," Astoria replied just from outside the kitchen, she had a dark blue robe around her body to keep herself warm, Draco had come down in his green silk pajamas.

 

"When are Nana and Grandfather Lucius coming back from their trip?" Asked Scorpius as he grabbed two small pieces of meat from the refrigerator and gave them to the owls, they ate up and left as Pippa had already taken the letters from the birds. " I miss their Sunday visits."

 

"Soon enough, Scorp," Draco said as he patted his son on the head. "They're in Peru at the moment, visiting old friends."

ia sat down after preparing coffee, toasts and scrambled eggs, after all, Sunday was the House Elves' free day. Where did they go or what did they do? That's something Astoria had never known.

 

House Elves now had a stable salary, clothes, decent living quarters and had Sunday off to do as they pleased; all thanks to a bushy haired woman.

 

"Now, children," she began as she poured cream into her cup. "Open up!"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: _Minerva McGonagall_

 

_Dear Mr./Mrs. Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 

 _Yours_ _sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

 

"What a surprise," mused Draco. "Longbottom became Deputy Headmaster, never thought he had it in him."

 

"You'd be surprised," his wife said before taking a sip, from her coffee.

 

"We're going to Hogwarts!" Pippa and Scorpius talked in excited whispers.

 

"We're really going..." Pippa murmured as she caressed the green ink of her envelope.

 

"We'll go to Diagon Alley next week," Draco announced as he stirred his black coffee, making sure the two teaspoons of sugar were fully dissolved by the heat. "We'll be doing school shopping, and we'll be going for your wands."

 

The twins giggled as they clasped their hands together. "We're getting wands!"

"Now, loves, eat up," the chestnut haired woman interrupted, "you want to be full of energy, right?"

"Yes, mum!"

 

❀❀❀ ☾ ❀❀❀

Diagon Alley was packed as always. Especially fuller because of the start of term coming up. Scorpius and Pippa held hands as they walked past the moving masses of wizards and witches. Pippa could feel the anxiety at the back of her throat, but Scorpius' and her father's hands kept her anchored to the ground.

 

"We'll be going to Ollivander's first!" Yelled their mum over the ruckus around them. "Then, we'll go to Madam Malkin's, Twilfitt, Scribbulus..."

 

"The Apothecary," continued Draco. "Potage's, Broomstix, the Magical Menagerie and, last, Flourish and Blotts."

"Can we go to Obscurus Books, too? There's this book I want to buy," Pippa had looked up at her dad with pleading glasz eyes.

 

"...Fine," the blond man had given up in the end with a sigh. Why was he so helpless with his kids? "Now, to the South Side."

"Dad," Scorpius called as they made their way through the packed group of red headed wizards ahead. Draco knew exactly who they were, yet, couldn't be bothered to care. Back in the days, he probably would have made a stinging remark about their hair and hand-me-down clothes, but not anymore. He had grown out of his "I'm mightier than thou" attitude.

"Dad?" Scorpius called again, bringing his father back to the present.

 

"Yes, Scorp?"

"How was it when you got your wand?" Draco laughed remembering the experience.

 

"Ah, I had to go through five wands before I found mine," he explained with a grimace. "I almost set fire to the whole shop. Ollivander was, probably, about to hex me when he came across my wand."

 

Scorpius giggled, his eyes bright as he imagined a young Draco setting fire to his mind's fabrication of how Ollivander's looked like.

"What are ye tittering about, young man?" Draco reprimanded lightheartedly, doing his best impression of a gruff Scotsman "Are ye laughing at yer olde man?"

 

That caused Scorpius to break into a laugh, transforming Draco's fake scowl into a real grin. Pippa and Astoria, who had been talking about books, were drawn to Scorpius laugh with puzzling looks.

 

"Don't worry, girls, I've got him under control," the aging man smirked handsomely as he ruffled his son's unruly hair.

on enough, they were in the South Side of Diagon Alley. It was less crowded here, Scorpius noted. Just between The Junk Shop and Obscurus Books stood Ollivander's Wand Shop, tall and proud and a little bit battered down. The paint was peeling off in flakes, and the door was a little bit out of its hinges, but it still stood with its head tall.

 

As Draco pushed the door open, a bell rang to indicate the arrival of new customers.

The inside of the shop was tiny and dimly lit, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. In the corner, was a narrow staircase, going Merlin knows where.

 

A human version of the rickety store came down the stairs, he had bags under his eyes, white disheveled hair, and measuring tape hanging from his neck, and even his clothes seemed to be covered in dust. As soon as Garrick Ollivander saw the blond man in front of him, his face paled considerably and his silver eyes, like moons, widened.

"For Merlin's beard..." Whispered the old man, his face as if he had seen The Dark Lord himself.

 

Draco cleared his throat with uneasiness, he hadn't forgotten the torture this man had lived in his house. How could he? He had been forced to watch. As if on cue, he felt the disgusting tattoo itch. "Mr. Ollivander, my children are in need for their first wands." His words seemed to break the memory Garrick had fallen into, as he seemed to completely forget the awkwardness and started to work.

 

"Come here children," he called and the twins stepped forward. "I need you to raise your dominant hand." Pippa raised her right arm immediately while Scorpius raised his left. "You are quite tall for your age, aren't you?"

"Guess so," Scorpius replied, and Pippa seemed, overall, annoyed.

 

"What month were you born in?" Ollivander continued to take measurements.

 

"September," replied Astoria, as she placed a hand on her husband's back.

"Oh, that's great, that's great, I know the perfect wands for you," the white haired man announced, as soon as the words left his mouth, a narrow box shot from where it lay and positioned itself in front of the white haired girl. Ollivander seemed surprised, his eyebrows close to his hairline, yet he retired the lid and the wand shone bright and proud, white light emerging from its core, it was sandy white in color and had swirls going around it, gold runes engraved in every swirl. "This is a wand my father made when I was barely a child," Ollivander said almost with nostalgia.

And it seems she has found her master." Garrick had a twinkling in his eyes as he winked at the young girl, Pippa felt excitement cursing through her veins. "It's twelve and a half inches long, and rigid. The core is made of the heart string of a rare white dragon, it was so strong that my father needed two different woods to hold it in. The base and swirls are made of vine, for those who seek a greater purpose," he smiled as he grabbed the wand from it's confines with such gentleness that it seemed as the wand would break if it fell, "and cypress, a very noble wood indeed, it finds its match in the brave and self-sacrificing." _Those who will suffer a heroic death._ He added in his mind, hoping for the girl to not be called by death early.

 

"It's beautiful," Pippa said as she grabbed the wand with her right hand, a bright light engulfed her and she smiled as she cradled it to her chest. "Thank you."

 

"It fits you," Scorpius added as he stared at her sister's wand.

 

"Now, for you, young man," Ollivander flicked his wand and a box flew from its place, he got the lid off and gave it to Scorpius to wave. "Ten inches, swishy, unicorn hair and holly wood. Give it a wave, boy."

 

Scorpius did as told, and Ollivander's robe caught on fire, the man didn't even bat an eyelash, just flicked his wand and murmured "Aguamenti."

"Not my wand?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow, something he had inherited from his father and Pippa hadn't.

 

"Not your wand, my boy," Ollivander smiled and another wand flew. "This one is twelve inches long, dragon heartstring core, yew, and rigid." The blond gave it a flick and a few boxes fell to the ground. "Much better, but still not quite there, yet," said the wandmaker. "This is getting interesting."

 

Scorpius shrugged and gave back the wand.

"I bet you're gonna be just like Dad," Pippa chimed with a small smile. To this, Ollivander flinched but the children seemed not to notice, or at least, Pippa pretended she didn't. She knew it had to be with their father's past, exactly, with the Dark Mark.

 

A dark green box flew slowly to Ollivander's hands, he opened it and he got a cream colored wand out of the box, in the right light, it had a reddish hint to it. "This one I made a couple of years ago when I went to Germany and Austria. It's made of spruce, it's an extremely loyal wood, meant for the bold and humorous. They need resilient masters," the elder explained. "It has a Phoenix feather as core and it's thirteen inches long and rigid."

he wand was pretty plain in shape, but it looked sturdy yet elegant, Scorpius thought, he liked it as soon as he saw it. He extended his left hand and took it, giving it a slow wave, silver light filled the room and sparks erupted from the tip. "Oh," Scorpius said as warmth filled his body. "This one's it."

"It seems he found his master," Ollivander grinned and then looked up at the two adults behind the kids. "That will be eighteen galleons, sir."

 

"Alright," Draco grabbed the pouch hanging from his pants and pulled twenty galleons, and paid the wizard. "Keep it." He said as Ollivander was about to give the two galleons back.

As they walked out of the shop, Pippa seemed to recall something and spoke up with a grin. "So, Dad, the Book I was telling you about?"

 

Draco simply sighed and obliged, turning to the shop on his left without a word.

 

"Why does she always get what she wants?" Scorpius asked, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

ia smiled at the scene. She loved her little family.

 

 ❀❀❀ ☾ ❀❀❀

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and putting up with my average English language skills. (Spanish is my mother tongue).
> 
> For my friends.   
> Especially, those two who forced me to write Harry Potter fiction again: Paula and Nanda.  
> Crazy bastards, those two are.
> 
> P.D.: if this looks crappy, it's because I'm editing and copy-pasting from my Microsoft Word app, all from my phone. Because my laptop is dead and I still haven't gotten it fixed or bought a new one. 
> 
> ✌✌


End file.
